The World of Dinosaurs
The World of Dinosaurs is a LeapPad game available in Leap 3 including the interactive book and cartridge. It is also available in Leap 2. It teaches science with dinosaurs around the world with fossils and paleontology. Table of Contents *Paleontology *Fossils *Triassic Period **Coelophysis *Jurassic Period **Stegosaurus **Diplodocus *Cretaceous Period **Oviraptor **Maiasaura **Tyrannosaurus Rex **Triceratops **Pteranodon *Dinosaur Discoveries *Extinction Worlds Triassic *Coelophysis *Plateosaurus *Saltopus *Riojasaurus *Liliensternus *Eoraptor *Mussaurus *Herrerasaurus Jurassic *Stegosaurus *Brachiosaurus *Compsognathus *Diplodocus *Ceratosaurus *Allosaurus *Megalosaurus *Apatosaurus (Brontosaurus) *Kentrosaurus *Archaeopteryx (not a dinosaur) *Dilophosaurus *Seismosaurus *Barosaurus *Heterodontosaurus *Lesothosaurus *Rhamphorhynchus (not a dinosaur) *Ichthyosaurus (not a dinosaur) *Plesiosaurus (not a dinosaur) Cretaceous Early Cretaceous *Deinonychus *Iguanodon *Ouranosaurus *Baryonyx *Hypsilophodon Late Cretaceous *Oviraptor *Protoceratops *Velociraptor *Maiasaura *Spinosaurus *Troodon (Stenonychosaurus) *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Corythosaurus *Ankylosaurus *Triceratops *Albertosaurus *Parasaurolophus *Pteranodon (not a dinosaur) *Elasmosaurus (not a dinosaur) *Pachycephalosaurus *Struthiomimus *Edmontonia *Tsintaosaurus *Euoplocephalus *Lambeosaurus *Styracosaurus *Edmontosaurus *Torosaurus *Ornithomimus *Quetzalcoatlus (not a dinosaur) *Mosasaurus (not a dinosaur) Skeletons Fossils of skeletons in the ground for digging are discovered around the world. *Coelophysis *Stegosaurus *Diplodocus *Oviraptor *Maiasaura *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Triceratops *Pteranodon Timeline The Mesozoic Era has dinosaurs in three periods by changing worlds throughout the timeline. *Triassic *Jurassic *Cretaceous Dinosaurs Triassic Period Coelophysis Plateosaurus and Saltopus Jurassic Period Stegosaurus Brachiosaurus and Compsognathus Diplodocus Ceratosaurus and Allosaurus Cretaceous Period Oviraptor Protoceratops and Velociraptor Maiasaura Spinosaurus and Troodon Tyrannosaurus Rex Corythosaurus and Ankylosaurus Triceratops Albertosaurus and Parasaurolophus Pteranodon Elasmosaurus and Pachycephalosaurus Paleontology The paleontologist is a scientist studies fossils and digs up dinosaur bones. Paleontology is the study of fossils. The dinosaurs died out 65 million years ago. There are museums to put the skeletons in them on display. Fossils The dinosaur skeletons are found all over the world when digging. There are skeletons of dinosaurs on display in the museums. There are shovels on the map of the world. Extinction A Tyrannosaurus Rex and a herd of Parasaurolophus are in the Cretaceous period when a meteor hit the ground. The dinosaurs die out when becoming extinct when the earth was changing. The worlds were in the past with other prehistoric animals. Map of the World The shovels are on the map of the world. The skeletons are on display in the museums. A world of museums have fossils. The bones are left in the reconstruction. Continents *North America *South America *Europe *Asia *Africa *Oceania *Antarctica Earth There are Mesozoic worlds on the Earth in three periods with dinosaurs and other animals. The earth divides the supercontinent through history millions of years ago. The supercontinent Pangaea divides and becomes the modern world. The dinosaur skeletons are found in the museums on the continents. Mesozoic Animals (Dinosaurs and Mesozoic Reptiles) Game A paleontologist icon is at the bottom of the page to play a game. Trivia *The timeline is about the Mesozoic Era. *Pteranodon and Elasmosaurus aren't dinosaurs, they're reptiles. *The paleontologist studies fossils to display a skeleton in the museum. *The earth has the modern world on it. *A Parasaurolophus herd is with a Tyrannosaurus Rex. *The skeletons match to the dinosaurs. *The shovels are on the map of the world to where the bones are found. *Geology is the history of the earth. *Dinosaur bones are all over the world. *The Mesozoic Era consists of dinosaurs and other animals. *There are twenty-two dinosaurs and two reptiles that are not dinosaurs. *Pteranodon is a flying reptile. *Elasmosaurus is a swimming reptile. *Twenty-four prehistoric animals are from the Mesozoic Era. *Paleontology is the study of fossils. *There are more dinosaurs around the world. *Shovels are used for digging fossils in the ground. *The paleontologist is seen in the introduction. *A map of the world has shovels marked on the continents. *There are two different versions in green and blue. *A meteor hit the earth and the dinosaurs died out. *Other Mesozoic animals are considered not a dinosaur. *The dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals die out and the earth is now the modern world. Gallery The World of Dinosaurs (green).jpg|Version 1 The World of Dinosaurs (blue).jpg|Version 2 Category:LeapPad Games Category:Science Books Category:Books that contain Dinosaurs